ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
User talk:ImtheSteve
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Imthesteve'97/Roleplaying Styles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kastera1000 (talk) 11:47, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Forums I'm a bit leary of Wikia's message wall features and new forums because they aren't very flexible, but since the forums aren't currently used I decided to go ahead and give it a whirl. I'll have to leave it on for talk pages though, since the message wall system currently doesn't allow templates and such. Feel free to make any more suggestions on the forums, since they are fairly new to me. - Chris 23:50, June 4, 2014 (UTC) 18+ board I was bit weary of adding it but I have gone ahead with it. It's the 18+ RP board. I moved your previous RP to it as well. I looked through it a bit and it looks good. Try not to make it graphical or lude as that sort of thing would be against ToU. Anyway, it's fine right now so cheers! - Chris 19:52, June 10, 2014 (UTC) TL Nation State RP Remember when I mentioned that Fallout nation state RP I was thinking about starting? I did on TL and I wanted to know if you wanted to join in? CaptainCain (talk) 15:29, July 9, 2014 (UTC) The nation state RP is on TL you can read about the details there and well it basically entails you taking control of a nation (canon or fanon) within the fallout universe and basically interacting with other nations, wars, diplomacy and so on. Imagine civilization in type-post form. There is a list of nations you can play as I'd recommend you get there quick before your favorite is taken. As for the Mothership Zeta RP that we can do when either Patriot's quest or stars RP is over whichever comes first. CaptainCain (talk) 21:51, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Steve, you still up for the Nation State RP? Due to its failure to garner enough support on TL I figured I'd give it a try here so the question is will you still be up for it? Let me know. CaptainCain (talk) 18:56, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Something You'd be good at Hey Steve, Listen I know awhile back you showed up on Fallout Fanon and such before coming here. So would you want to come an work on fallout fanon again? Despite some what strict rules we do have a healthy working enviorment, a friendly if a bit small community but the content we have on the site more than shows the writer's skills. We have alot of high quality content all focused around fallout fanon, characters and so on. Now judging from your work here I can tell you'll fit in well on the wiki. So come on over and check us out and let me know what you think and if you'd be interested in joining our community again. CaptainCain (talk) 00:06, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Don't know if you're still checking your talk page, but it is your turn at Midnight Rangers III. If you don't feel like RP'ing, may I run Aaron? I've read his page multiple times, have seen his interactions and I think I can act like he would. --Kastera (talk) 18:07, January 11, 2015 (UTC) A Patriot's Act - Act II So I had an idea for reviving our A Patriot's Quest roleplay. It's rather simple really, but I have a very strong feeling it would change the entire outcome to be far more productive and compelling. Remember when CRONOS freaked out about his alliance with the Legion being compromised, and he sent the Onyx's to get Henderson? Well, I overreacted a little bit in that, I feel. The tone of the entire thing really seemed to not bode well for me at all though, and that's why. What if CRONOS just sent the Onyx's to ask Henderson to come speak with him and Centurion Pilate, work their disagreements out diplomatically? Pilate is unlike any member of the Legion you've encountered before, I can assure you, and I never really got to flesh him out like I wanted. CRONOS saved his life from from the act of decimatio though, long story short, and he's sort of indebted to him as a result. Anyway, let me know what you think, as I still think that RP has a lot of untapped potential that got utterly corrupted by all of the gungho crap. 02:28, March 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: RP That's all fine and well mate! Go the the forum and create a setting for the RP and I'm in. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 15:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC)SigvartTheDemon Hey Steve its Cain Hey Steve, good to see your still kicking. Anyway just remembered that Mothership Zeta RP we planned to do awhile back. You still interested? CaptainCain (talk) 02:30, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re: Mothership Zeta Cool! I'll start getting the RP together, I'll get back to you when we got at least two other people. CaptainCain (talk) 14:36, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey man could you setup the RP? I got Spock and Kas to join in and I'm still waiting on Eden. But as of right now we're set and ready to go! CaptainCain (talk) 18:41, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hey man! I'm here, I have a character, and now I'm lost. Can you help? Minecraftman1233 (talk) 14:02, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Seeing if you're online atm Error404:NameNotfound (talk) 19:42, August 27, 2015 (UTC) BRUH BRUH BRUH Profile picture....For the character Hey Stevey steve ho- Yeah you know me already anyway i found you making a new character and i did Fiona Baker(Well the picture but you get the point) so are you interested? This is my machine,There are many like it but this one is mine 08:59, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Phoenix? *Trumpets play* Hey St- Billy!!! We didn't get hired. I swear i can hire better people than Billy if he wasn't working for free anyway I've seen you've got a picture of Talia and I've noticed her picture looks almost alike from Phoenix the courier for adoomedreamer or something like that This is my machine,There are many like it but this one is mine 08:57, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that also this machine isn't a sexual joke btw This is my machine,There are many like it but this one is mine 10:05, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I got an idea Ok so I have an idea you know the RP I was planning involving Tooele well want to make it a continuation of the locked skies RP. Just bringing the idea up I'll talk to you about it more once I get my laptop back because there is no way I am going to RP with this phone. Spocklan116 13:17, November 27, 2015 (UTC) So the idea is somewhere around 2287 Callan, Lachlan, Sarah and some ECM soldiers head to the Tooele Army Depot to secure it. An event happens and Lachlan is forced to head to the Commonwealth, Sarah will likely come along and well what ever plans we have for that happens. Spocklan116 14:01, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Well they would be coming in from Chicago on a Vertibird so it would make sense if they were dropped in the north east of the commonwealth because it's mostly unpopulated. Spocklan116 06:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Once my laptop gets fixed I don't know when that will be but if it takes to long I'll see if I can use something else. Spocklan116 00:19, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok I have access to a computer wont be able to use much but we can start this RP whenever. Might be a good idea to go into more detail in the chat or something. Spocklan116 06:52, November 30, 2015 (UTC) http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:17098 There I'm thinking up a description but I just wanted to put it up Spocklan116 10:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) hey ImTheSteve. Do you want to start and rp togather. if we do, i would like it to be opne -FedoraCactus (P.S How do you add a picture to a charecter profile?) Shipping Hi, we met in chat but I would like to ship your Talia Klein character with my Exobyte character, please respond ASAP and tell me what you think of our characters being romanceeś thanks Theskintaker22 (talk) 01:30, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Shipping I have cleaned up the terrible canon interactions and would like you to reconsider your previous decision thanks Theskintaker22 (talk) 17:09, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Shipping Cont. Thanks for the ideas, but what do you think about the shipping of our characters now? I organized the page p.s. thanks for helping me! Theskintaker22 (talk) 18:55, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Shipping Cont. No need to worry, I move Exobyte to the mojave Theskintaker22 (talk) 19:47, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Shipping once again 1 Month ago we talked about shipping our characters, and you said you were busy, I was wondering if now we could do the RP or if you are still busy thanks So do I put the title here or.... Wow, okay, this is new to me. Um, hey Steve. Just wanted to know, would ya mind if we do an RP here? I wanna get back into this place, after making Roland, and you're really the only person I know (and trust to RP well). Could we? Jesus this thing is confusing. Where the hell is the signature button...found it. Sebi99cl (talk) 06:20, April 29, 2016 (UTC)Seb CHAT NOW Error404:NameNotfound (talk) 19:59, May 3, 2016 (UTC) I am really enjoying reading you're rp please continue it Demonchild12420 (talk) 20:34, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Demonchild12420 want to rp sometime I'm not really sure but id like to try out my new character Jason Churchill Demonchild12420 (talk) 02:50, June 4, 2016 (UTC)Demonchild12420 ive designed my character to be the person who lived in the house that suplied the people of sauntuary hills with drugs, he will do anything for caps you can think of something he will do anything for caps you can think of something the only problem if you use richard, an ex minuteman jason is a ex gunner he will do anything for caps you can think of something the only problem if you use richard, an ex minuteman jason is a ex gunner Demonchild12420 (talk) 04:20, June 4, 2016 (UTC)Demonchild12420 Sup nerd http://www.deviantart.com/art/Forest-Lurker-Creepypasta-OC-reference-part-1-604962495 I wanna make this a character Error404:NameNotfound (talk) 17:58, June 13, 2016 (UTC) I update Jason's backround Demonchild12420 (talk) 21:43, June 16, 2016 (UTC)demonchild12420 The kind of tribe that still wants Jason dead Demonchild12420 (talk) 18:51, June 19, 2016 (UTC)Demonchild12420 I willDemonchild12420 (talk) 21:01, June 19, 2016 (UTC)Demonchild12420 I added some more backround to JasonDemonchild12420 (talk) 12:45, June 21, 2016 (UTC)Demonchild12420 New Character Psychohotdog (talk) 05:54, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I've finally made my first character. I was hoping that you could maybe check him out and critique him. http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Hank_Gulliver Not gonna be able to respond for 10 days, sorry bro Error404:NameNotfound (talk) 22:24, July 8, 2016 (UTC) And I'm working on another character http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/JU-9[[User:Demonchild12420|Demonchild12420]] (talk) 01:18, July 23, 2016 (UTC)Demonchild12420 Started New Faction Here's the link -http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Wolves?venotify=created Demonchild12420 (talk) 00:08, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Yo, dude, we need to find a new way to RP, something I can get to on my phone. Make a Discord, or a Tumblr. Send me a message when you do. Error404:NameNotfound (talk) 21:21, October 23, 2016 (UTC) I know you have kik but I don't, my phone has no space bro Error404:NameNotfound (talk) 12:05, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey...uh just wanted to say Hi...Mai Tzuki (talk) 20:41, April 8, 2017 (UTC)Mai Tzuki